1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination device, and more particularly to a combination device between main spectacles and auxiliary spectacles and that can conveniently attach the auxiliary spectacles to the main spectacles.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the function of a pair of spectacles, auxiliary spectacles, such as sunglasses, can be attached to the main spectacles. To attach the auxiliary spectacles to the main spectacles, a combination device is mounted between the pairs of spectacles. In a first conventional art, the combination device comprises magnetic elements respectively mounted on the main and the auxiliary spectacles. With the attractive effect provided by the magnetic elements, the auxiliary spectacles can be securely attached to the main spectacles.
However, it is necessary to mount magnetic elements onto both the main and auxiliary spectacles and thus the use of the auxiliary spectacles with a combination device is not versatile. In addition, the attractive effect provided by the magnetic elements of the conventional combination device is not enough to hold the auxiliary spectacles on the main spectacles when the users are running or jumping, such that the auxiliary spectacles easily fall from the main spectacles. Furthermore, the magnetic elements must be mounted on precise positions on the main and auxiliary spectacles, otherwise the magnetic elements on the auxiliary spectacles cannot mate with the magnetic elements on the main spectacles. Accordingly, to manufacture the main and the auxiliary spectacles is troublesome, and arrangement of the magnetic elements will make the appearance of the main spectacles unattractive to consumers.
In another conventional prior art, a conventional combination device is an engaging device mounted on the auxiliary spectacles and clipped onto the frame of the main spectacles. With the engaging device, magnetic elements are not needed and to use and to manufacture the auxiliary spectacles are easy.
However, the conventional engaging device is heavy and so to wear the main spectacles and auxiliary spectacles with a conventional engaging device is inconvenient for the user. In addition, hands are needed for a user to operate the conventional engaging device to attach or detach the auxiliary spectacles to or from the main spectacles, and so the use of the conventional combination device is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a combination device for main and auxiliary spectacles to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a combination device for conveniently attaching auxiliary spectacles onto main spectacles. The combination device has a base, a clip and a resilient member. The base is adapted to be mounted on the nose bridge of the auxiliary spectacles and has a recess with an opening defined in one face of the base. The clip is pivotally attached to the base to close of the opening of the recess. The clip has a length longer than that of the base to make the distal end extend away from the base, and an inclined surface formed on the distal end. The resilient member is mounted between the base and the clip to provide a restitution force to the clip. In such an arrangement, hands are not needed for a user to operate the combination device to attach or detach the auxiliary spectacles onto or from the main spectacles, and the use of the auxiliary spectacles is convenient.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.